WATSON!
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: Watson is trying to finish his blog but Sherlock has other things on his mind. Sherlock x Watson


It has been a couple of days since their last case and Watson was finishing up his blog on that case. The cup of coffee besides his red laptop was still warm, the smell was flowing through the air and hitting Watson's nose. His nose twitched each time the smell hit his nose. The doctor glanced at the cup then back at the screen, his left hand moved from the keyboard and grabbed the handle of the cup, he raised it to his lips and took a small gulp to last him for a little bit.

John was almost finished when he heard a noise from outside the door, he knew who it was straight away, his arrogant roommate/ work partner, Sherlock.

"Watson!" he shouted while walking up the stairs in a fast pace, Watson didn't answer he was trying to get his blog finished before having to listen to Sherlock's latest bizarre antics.  
"Watson!" Sherlock shouted again this time closer to the door. Hearing the mans voice made his brow clench, he typed harder in hope of drowning out the mans obsessive calling. And once more as the door swung open The tall, skinny, pale man said even clearly  
"Watson!...why didn't you answer?" he asked as he shut the door while loosening his scarf,

"I'am busy..." The doctor said with a annoyed tone in his voice,  
"Doing what?" Sherlock asked as he walked over to the older man and peered at his laptop "Ah..your being my blogger again..." Sherlock added as he rolled his eyes then he pivoted on his heel to go to the kitchen.

Watson sighed then shook his head, he stretched his fingers then started typing again. John's hand reached for his cup again and brought it to his lips at the same time his right hand was typing away.

"WATSON!" Sherlock shouted as he heard cupboard doors slamming shut, John sighed as he slammed his drink down "What is it Sherlock?" the doctor asked as he turned around to the young detective, "theres no more coffee..." Sherlock had almost a pout on his face. He didn't even have to look at Watson to know that he had the last of it, a sigh escaped his lips "go get some more.." Sherlock ordered. "What? No!" Watson turned away from Sherlock and went back to finishing the blog.

"Fine...I will find something else..won't be hard to make coffee from scratch..." Sherlock looked around the almost bare kitchen, he was deep in thought as he stared and folded his arms. His mouth was moving at a fast pace as he quietly spoke about what he could use.

"Oh my god.." Watson sighed this man was unbearable. Once Watson finished he grinned in triumph and leaned back in the chair "ahh...done..." the doctor said happily, he looked back at Sherlock who had moved and had poured something into the sink. "What are you doing?" Watson asked as he stood up and went over to him. "Throwing away my attempts of making my own coffee..but they don't taste good...we didn't have the right ingredients" in over words Sherlock couldn't make it. A smile and a laugh escaped Watson's lips "So you didn't know how to make it...the brilliant Sherlock can't make coffee.." Watson laughed as he went back to the table and finished off his coffee "aah..nothing like good coffee" Watson smirked as he went back to put the cup in the sink.

Sherlock watched Watson and focused on his lips, "Watson..I wish to try something" Sherlock said as he walked over to him "Yeh what?" Watson asked folding his arms and looking at Sherlock. The tall man didn't say anything, he leaned forward still looking at Watson, the doctor blinked and he began to feel uncomfortable with him being so close to his face. Before Watson could say anything his lips had another pair of lips on them. Sherlock had kissed him, Watson's eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment "_what? what is he doing?_" Watson thought.

He gulped and was shocked when he felt Sherlock's tongue in his mouth, he looked pissed then pushed Sherlock off "What are you doing?" Watson yelled, Sherlock composed himself "I was having coffee...getting the taste out of your mouth..I feel better now thank you Watson." Sherlock smiled as he turned around to walk off. "What the fuck?...I will never understand him..."


End file.
